


Emerald Flowers

by Moontune



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, hanahaki, it's past midnight and I'm tired, no pronouns are used for the reader, reader is gender neutral for the most part, there's only one original character and he's only used very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:42:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontune/pseuds/Moontune
Summary: So I recently found out what hanahaki was, and wanted to try my hand writing a piece based around the concept- mostly inspired by Penumbra (My other work, currently in progress). But instead I wanted to make this a stand-alone piece because I didn't just want to throw this into the story for no reason.





	1. Chapter 1

Everything was normal at first. The morning went on as usual, teaching the students and occasionally messaging a friend or two between classes. Things went as one would expect during a regular day of class in Beacon Academy.

You did not, however, expect to cough up green flower petals in the staff lounge during lunch.

You were sitting at a small table with Bartholemew and Peter, casually eating your food while occasionally contributing to conversation. You were in the middle of listening to one of Barty’s ramblings when you suddenly started coughing violently, interrupting him mid-sentence. You hardly had the time to apologize before you burst into another fit of coughs and caught the attention of everyone in the lounge, much to your embarrassment.

Once you finally settled down and everyone resumed their conversation, Peter and Barty stared at you with worried eyes. It was obvious that something was wrong, you never got sick before- such an incident was extremely uncommon and a definite cause for concern. You reassured them you were okay, before you looked into the palm of your hand and discovered that you had coughed up several emerald green flower petals.

“Are those…” Peter began, but cut himself off as you crushed the delicate petals in your hand before dropping them into the nearby trash can.

“It’s nothing.” You stated, avoiding his gaze.

“(y'n), this isn’t nothing!” Barty exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat, “This is quite serious, quite serious indeed. Coughing up flower petals like that is an obvious symptom of-”

“Hanahaki, I know.” You interrupted, shifting uncomfortably in your seat. The sudden turn in conversation made you uneasy, especially since you were the topic of interest. You suddenly started coughing once more, hacking up another few petals.

“Well then, who is it?” Peter curiously asked. You simply stared bitterly at the three green petals in your hands, holding them out so the other two teachers could see.

“Do you really have to ask?” You answered bitterly, feeling your cheeks flush slightly.

Victims of hanahaki in Remnant would cough and choke on flower petals, petals that took the specific colour of their love interest’s aura. You were well familiar with the disease, several of your friends fell victim to it before. You just never expected that you would end up in a situation such as theirs, as you had never entertained the idea of pursuing romance. Being a hunter and teacher took up much of your time, leaving you with little to spare for you to spend actively searching for a significant other.

Sighing, you tossed the petals in the garbage bin once more before standing, cleaning up what was left of the food you had eaten.

“I’ll talk to Glynda, let her know I’m too sick to teach.” You turned to leave the table.

“You’re going to tell him though, yes?” Peter asked, raising his eyebrows.

“What? Of course not! I can’t do that to him, he has far more important things to worry about than-” You cut yourself off, coughing again before continuing once you calmed down. “I’m going to see the doctor, and if they can’t fix this, I’ll just choke.”

The two teachers stared at you with pitiful gazes as they watched you walk away, talking to Glynda briefly before exiting the staff lounge.

No, you couldn’t possibly tell him. Even if someone were to hold you at gunpoint, you would refuse to do so. Ozpin was a wonderful man, yes, but you could see no favourable outcome should you choose to confess your feelings to him.

Walking through the halls of the school, you soon found yourself at the infirmary. Luckily it was empty, save for the medical staff. You didn’t even need to say a word to the nurses for them to understand your situation; once you fell into a fit of coughing, they saw the petals fall from your mouth and knew immediately why you were there.

They ushered you into an examination room, asking the standard questions before letting the doctor come in. The doctor, who introduced himself as Doctor Smith, went through with basic physical examinations before going through with an x-ray scan of your chest and throat. After which, he left to retrieve and look over the results. You had waited about an hour before he returned, going over his observations and showing you photos of your x-ray.

“The growth is quite small,” Dr. Smith said, “You said that you had only just started experiencing symptoms at noon, correct?”

You nodded at his question before he continued, “Well, we can definitely send you to the city and have it removed… But I should warn you, there are side effects to the operation.”

“I’m aware.” You responded. You weren’t a professional, but with how common the disease was, cures and side effects were well-known among the population.

Dr. Smith sighed, before opening his scroll and typing a few things. “Well… I’ll book you for an appointment later next week, surely that’s enough time to reconsider.”

“Next week?” You spoke up, “I have classes to teach, I can’t wait that long!”

“I’m sorry, (y/n), but with how early in development the growth is in, it’s quite clear that you haven’t given this as much thought as you think you have.”

“Fine…” You sighed. Hopefully Taiyang could come in and cover your lessons for you. If you recalled, Signal was currently on a short break, so he should be available.

After receiving the details of your appointment, you left the infirmary and walked hastily to your room. Classes were in session at the moment, making the halls empty and free of students and staff alike.

You locked yourself in your room, bursting into another fit of coughing. Once it subsided, you retrieved your scroll from your pocket and tapped Taiyang’s contact, calling him.

“-hold on, I’m getting a call!” Tai’s voice spoke through your scroll, “Hey (y/n), What’s up?”

“Hey, Tai…” You internally cringed at how hoarse your voice sounded from your constant coughing and choking. “I need a huge favour from you.”

“Sure, what do you need?”

“I need you to cover my classes over the next week. I’m… really sick at the moment.”

As if on cue, your chest seized and you began hacking up green flower petals. Taiyang waited patiently until you were finished so he could answer.

“Sure. I’ll be at Beacon early tomorrow, I just gotta go over a few things first.”

“Alright, thanks. I’ll send you the lesson plans in a bit.”

“It’s no problem, I’m more than happy to help.”

You were just about to say end the call when Taiyang spoke up once more.

“By the way… do you mind if I ask who it is?”

“…Am I really that obvious?” You mentally cursed yourself.

“Kinda. It’s not every day you hear someone hack up a lung for no reason- Ruby come on, I’m in the middle of a call!”

You laughed a little at his youngest daughter’s antics. You had only met her once, years ago, but she seemed like quite the handful. Both her and her older sister alike.

“Sorry about that,” Tai spoke once more after leaving the call to take care of his daughter. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t have to, but I’ll admit that I’m a bit curious.”

“I’ll tell you as long as you promise not to tell anyone,” You replied, “And that includes calling Qrow and telling him everything as soon as we’re done talking.”

“Alright! I promise.” Tai laughed, “So, who is it?”

“It’s…” You hesitated, taking a deep breath before speaking. “It’s Ozpin.”

Gods, you felt like an idiot saying that out loud.

“Oh…” He muttered, “So… are you planning on telling him?”

“Tai, I wouldn’t have time to tell you everything wrong with that idea even if I had a month.”

“Well, I guess that explains why you’re missing an entire week’s worth of classes.” He laughed a bit, trying to make light of the situation. “Anyway, I gotta go. Hope you feel better soon.”

Thanking him, you ended the call and set your scroll on your bedside table. Sitting down, you coughed up more petals. This time, you didn’t bother cleaning them up. Instead, you let the emerald green petals fall to the cream-coloured carpet and lied down in your bed. You considered going for a walk, but you were tired and you didn’t want to risk anybody seeing you in your current state. You just wanted to rest.

Once you organised your lesson plans and sent them to Taiyang on your scroll, you changed into more comfortable attire and lied down in you bed. It was still late afternoon, but at this point, you hardly cared.

It took a while, but with a considerable amount of effort, you managed to fall asleep despite your sore throat and constant bouts of coughing.

It was dark out when you awoke from a dreamless sleep, the cool night air leaking into your room though an open window. Sitting up, you were immediately sent into a violent coughing fit, choking on the green petals and gasping for breath as they fell from your mouth. It hurt to the point of tears as you grasped your throat in a vain attempt to soothe the suffocating pain.

Once your coughing suddenly subsided, you panted heavily and remained seated in your bed. Tears continued to fall down your cheeks as you slowly came to terms with what was happening.

You loved Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy. You fell in love with the great wizard of legends, and there was absolutely no hope in your mind that he could possibly feel the same way towards you, a standard hunter who worked under him.

And by the gods, did it _hurt._

After a few moments, you furiously wiped away the tears, and stood from your bed. Changing into some more appropriate clothes, you coughed up a few more petals before leaving your room and wandered through the long corridors.

Soon, you found yourself standing on a high balcony, looking over the courtyard. The fragmented moon shone down from above with brilliance, several stars surrounding it in the darkened night sky.

Staring up at the sky, you felt at ease as the gentle cool breeze ruffled your (colour) hair and tugged gently at your clothes. You sighed as the tension in your shoulders disappeared and you relaxed, taking in the sight. You weren’t sure how long you were standing there, it could have been hours for all you knew.

“It’s quite a lovely night, isn’t it?”

You jumped and nearly screamed at the sudden unexpected remark. Looking toward the source of the voice, you found that it was none other than Professor Ozpin, standing right by your side. You had been so lost in thought that you didn’t even notice him approach you.

He smiled softly at your reaction before speaking once more, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“No, it’s okay.” You stuttered, trying to calm your racing heart. “You just surprised me, is all.”

Resting your hands on the railing of the balcony, you turned your sights back up to the night sky, purposely avoiding Ozpin’s gaze.

“Are you alright?” He asked, “Glynda informed me that you were unfit to teach this afternoon.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You answered, “I just came down with a sudden sickness. I saw the doctor about it, I should be good to teach again next week.”

The headmaster simply hummed in response, both hands resting on the cane in front of him. He stared up at the sky as well, and you gaze was suddenly drawn to him instead of the moon.

Your heart fluttered as you stared at him. His silver hair reflected the moonlight beautifully, and his caramel brown eyes sparkled with the light of the stars. He was calm and collected, and his aura radiated a regal grace that put royalty to shame.

Your thoughts were interrupted, however, when you felt a sudden lump in your throat. You mentally cursed and forced yourself not to cough, holding your breathe and swallowing the petals that threatened to fall from your mouth.

Ozpin, however, seemed to notice your sudden discomfort- much to your despair.

You covered your mouth with both hands as you coughed viciously, an abundance of petals escaping your mouth and spilling into your hands.

You could hear Ozpin say something, but you were so focused on hiding the petals and keeping them from being seen that you couldn’t process what he said. You could feel his hand on your back, gently rubbing it in an attempt to help you calm down.

Tears threatened to spill from your eyes once more as your hands moved away from your face slightly to allow you room to breathe. Unfortunately, it was just enough room for the emerald green flower petals to spill from your hands, gently floating to the floor of the balcony.

You backed away from Ozpin as you watched him stare down at the petals. It didn’t take him long to recognize that they were the colour of his own aura, and he did nothing but stare at you in response.

Your coughing fit had passed, but you didn’t feel any better. Your hands went back up to cover your mouth as you felt tears slip down your face once again. You simply muttered an apology before running away, retreating back to your room and locking the door.

You leaned back on the wooden door of your bedroom, slowly sliding down until you were seated on the floor. Hugging your knees to your chest, you sobbed quietly as the emerald green petals gently fell from your lips.


	2. Bad Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow managing to avoid the headmaster during the week leading up to your appointment, you go through with the operation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did want to leave this alone, but at the same time I wanted to add more to this... so I'm working on two endings to this story; a bad ending (this chapter) and a good ending.

As the days passed, your condition gradually got worse. Your throat was extremely sore from constantly choking up flower petals, and your voice was scratchy and hoarse; you could barely speak for more than ten seconds at a time before erupting into a violent fit of coughing. As such, you kept mostly to yourself, locking yourself away in your room. You only ever contacted Taiyang once in a while, just to make sure classes went well and the students all behaved.

  
Besides your brief calls with Taiyang, as well as a few text messages with Bartholomew and Peter, you had completely isolated yourself away from everyone- including Professor Ozpin.

After the night he discovered your illness, as well as its cause, he made several attempts to speak with you. Twice over the past week he came to your dorm, knocking on your door only for you to block out his words and remain unresponsive.

  
You ignored his calls, and refused to answer his messages. After five days of trying and failing to get you to talk to him, he gave up, and left you alone. You knew very well that shutting him out only made things worse, but you were scared. You had never dealt with feelings such as these before; you never went through an illness like this before.

  
You were afraid of admitting your feelings to Ozpin. You weren't sure exactly why since it was clear that he already knew, and you couldn't come up with a good reason as to why you were so afraid. You just were.

  
Emerald green petals surrounded you as you lied in bed, concluding your quick check-in with Taiyang. Sitting up, you weakly coughed up more of the accursed things. Tears pricked your eyes as your swollen throat ached, with a stinging pain evident in your chest. No amount of herbal tea and pain medication could seem to cure you of your ailment.

  
Sighing, you looked at your scroll's calendar to check the date. Luckily you only had to bear through this for one more night, as your operation was scheduled for the next day. Doctor Smith had message you one more time, asking if you were absolutely certain that you wanted to go through with it. After you responded and told him that you were sure you wanted this, he confirmed the time and address of your appointment, and let you be.

  
You spent the rest of the day in your room, trying in vain to relieve the stabbing pain in your throat and lungs. As night fell, you found yourself having difficulty sleeping, though that wasn't an uncommon occurrence these past few days. Getting out of bed and dressing yourself, you opened the window to let the cool night air in. Taking a deep breath, you focused on just that.

  
_Breathe in, breathe out._

  
You feel a light breeze flow into your room, ruffling a few papers on your desk.

  
_Breathe in, breathe out._

  
You could hear the faint murmur of student's voices as they snuck out of their dorms, well past their curfew.

  
_Breathe in, breathe out._

  
You sighed softly, allowing several petals to fall from your parted lips and float away in the gentle breeze.

  
Finally working up the courage, you turned and left your room, closing the door behind you as you walked down the corridor. You kept quiet, as to not disturb anyone's rest or let them know of your presence.

  
You soon found yourself in the courtyard, wandering gracefully along the stone path. You tried your best to remain quiet when petals forced their way up from your throat, but it seemed that you didn't try hard enough as you heard someone speak up from behind you.

  
"It's about time you stopped sulking up in your room." The feminine voice spoke.

  
Turning around, you were relieved to find that it was Glynda. You smiled softly at the huntress, opening your mouth to speak only for nothing but green petals fall as you began coughing. Glynda's stare softened as she approached, placing a hand on your back in an attempt to soothe the pain.

  
Once you stopped coughing, the huntress merely sighed as she spoke again.

  
"Things would be so much easier if you just talked to him, you know." She quieted down as you gagged, spitting up several more petals.

  
"I know, I just..." You paused, taking a few deep breathes before continuing. "I don't want to feel this way about him. I never wanted this to happen, Glynda... and I'm scared."

  
Glynda said nothing in response, knowing full well that you weren't exactly in the most stable state- both physically and emotionally. Instead, she offered you comforting silence as you both made your way back to your room, as she insisted that you rest. Despite your inability to sleep (hence the reason you left your room in the first place), you complied nevertheless.

  
Wishing each other a good night, you entered your room as she walked away to her own. Closing the window that you had opened earlier, you took a few more pain killers before finally going to bed.

 

 

Luckily, your surgery was a success and went rather smoothly, according to the doctors. They successfully removed the growth, as well as a few petals that had gotten caught in your esophagus. You didn't have to spend too much time in the hospital for a follow-through, thanks to the healing capabilities of your aura, you recovered faster than the average patient.

  
Once you were discharged from the hospital, you immediately went back to Beacon and returned to teaching class. Taiyang seemed happy to see that you were alright and back to your normal self, as did the rest of the staff at the academy. Everything seemed to be looking up.

  
About a week after you returned to Beacon, Ozpin finally managed to speak with you for the first time since your last encounter on the balcony that fateful night.

  
It was a bright and sunny weekend as you sat on one of the many benches on campus, watching students and staff walk by, chattering happily to one another as they went about their business.

  
"Is this seat taken?"

  
Looking up, you saw Professor Ozpin standing by your side, gesturing to the empty space on the bench beside you. Smiling warmly up at the headmaster, you shook your head. Ozpin returned the smile, resting his cane against the bench as he sat down beside you, watching everyone pass by with a calm silence hanging comfortably between you both.

  
"You had me quite worried, you know." He finally said. You sighed, looking back at your past actions.

  
"Yeah, I know." You replied, "My response was... less than ideal. But everything's been taken care of now, so things should go back to normal."

  
Before either of you could say another word, a certain green-haired doctor had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

  
"There you are, (y/n)!" Bartholomew said, excited as always. "Sorry to interrupt you two, but I believe we made arrangements to visit Vale, and we have a shuttle scheduled to leave in approximately five minutes!"

  
Your eyes widened as you stood up, "Oh dammit, I completely forgot about that!" You turned to Ozpin briefly to say your goodbyes before running off with Barty toward the airships outward bound to Vale.

  
The headmaster watched you two leave, his eyes lingering on your retreating form before he turned his attention to the students passing by. He calmly took a sip from his mug of coffee before retrieving his cane and making his way to the tower. He entered the main elevator leading up to his office, before heading over to his desk and setting his now-empty mug down, resting his cane against his desk next to it.

  
Yes, it seemed that everything was going back to normal. You happily taught your classes, no longer in pain by the constant choking caused by flower petals. Ozpin briefly thought back to the night he last saw you, quietly staring up at the darkened night sky before violently coughing up petals and trying so desperately to hide them from him.

  
_Emerald green petals..._

The headmaster sighed softly to himself, sitting down in his chair before briefly looking over the details of the upcoming Vytal Festival Tournament on his scroll. He paid little attention to the contents of his scroll, however, as his thoughts lingered elsewhere. He was content knowing that you were doing well, as you seemed much happier after your operation.

  
Though, there was a part of him that regretted not doing more to help you. You were a wonderful hunter, you didn't deserve to go through such pain- especially because of him. He supposed that this was for the best, though. With the success of your surgery, you would no longer be subjected to the painful bouts of choking, and you wouldn't be burdened with the feelings that you once harboured for him.

  
Yet that last thought didn't seem to sit well with Ozpin. He didn't have long to think about it, however, as he suddenly felt a lump form in his throat, causing him to cough harshly into the palm of his free hand.

  
Taking a deep breath in through his nose, he was alarmed to feel something soft and delicate fall from his mouth and into his hand. Moving it away from his face, he stared wide-eyed at the sight of several flower petals the colour of your aura.


	3. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deciding that enough is enough, Ozpin takes initiative and visits you a few days after the night on the balcony.

Ozpin sighed heavily as he sat at his desk, staring down at the unanswered messages on his scroll. After he had seen you on the balcony that night, you had become withdrawn and refused to reach out to him. You hadn't even bothered to read his test messages, and whenever he called, you would simply let it ring until the call automatically ended due to inactivity. He had to admit, he was rather displeased with your behavior; but he knew he had to be patient and persistent if he wanted to help you in any way that could result in a positive outcome.

  
Standing from his seat, he entered the elevator leading down from his office and made his way to your dorm. He sent you a quick message to notify you that he would be visiting, despite knowing that you wouldn't open it or much less read it. If anything, it was out of politeness or formality rather than serving an actual functional purpose.

 

  
So here he stood; in front of your maple wood door with his hand suspended in the air as he was about to knock. He was hesitant, though he wasn't quite sure why. He simply brushed it off as concern that you might not be present in your room. Lowering his hand slightly, he listened for any movement from inside. It was eerily quiet, so much so that he was convinced that you might have taken refuge somewhere else. He was actually just about to leave before the sound of painful coughing caught his attention and alerting him to your presence within the confines of your bedroom.

  
Knocking lightly once your coughing fit died down, he waited for an answer. When none came, he knocked again, a bit louder this time. He heard a deep sigh before you spoke up in a tired, raspy voice muffled by the door between you.

  
"Who is it?" You asked. Ozpin cringed slightly at the sound of your voice; you sounded awful.

  
"It's Ozpin." He answered, loud enough to be heard through the door but quiet enough to sound nonthreatening. "Could I please have a word with you?"

  
Silence was the only thing that responded to his request. It was deafening, and the tension in the air hung over him like a thick fog. He waited for a few moments, the quiet atmosphere only being interrupted with a few weak coughs from you.

  
"I'm sorry..." You finally rasped out, barely audible through the door. Sighing softly to himself, Ozpin rested his hand gently on the brass doorknob before speaking once more.

  
"You have nothing to apologize for, I can assure you of that." He spoke calmly, lightly twisting the doorknob to check if it was locked. It wasn't, much to his surprise.

  
"Do you mind if I come in? I just want to speak with you for a moment. It won't take long, I promise." He said, waiting for any sort of response for you. When you made no objection, he opened the door slowly, as to allow you enough time to stop him from entering if you so wished. You didn't, surprising him once again as he opened the door fully and walked in, looking around at the state of your accommodations.

  
Besides the mess of green flower petals littering every nook and cranny of your room, it was relatively tidy. You currently sat on the edge of your bed in a nest of emerald petals, staring out the half-opened window and sighing softly as the cool autumn breeze crept in.

  
You weren't in the most decent attire at the moment, dressed in nothing but a tank top and loose sweatpants. But then again, it wasn't like you had been expecting any company, thus allowing you no time to get dressed into more presentable clothes. The headmaster stared at your fragile state for a few moments, before closing the door behind him and carefully approaching your bedside. He stared down at you with his soft brown eyes as you continued to stare out the window, sunlight streaming in at an angle that seemed to make your skin glow ever so gently.

  
The corners of his mouth twitch up slightly as he carefully brought his hand forward to cup the side of your face, his thumb delicately brushing away the faded tear tracks on your cheek. Your (colour) eyes flicked from the open window up to him, wide and filled with many mixed emotions. Confusion, sadness, fear, anguish, anxiety, reluctance...

  
He understood completely, of course. You were still quite young and inexperienced, despite your prowess on the battlefield and in the face of danger, you were unsure and afraid when it came to matters of the heart.

  
"You can talk to me, you know." He spoke softly as you gently leaned into the palm of his hand. "You are never alone, (y/n)."

  
You sighed, tears picking your eyes once more as you rested your own hand on top of his.

  
"All my life, I knew exactly what I wanted, and who I wanted to be." You spoke quietly, your voice barely above a whisper. "I thought I knew everything that would happen, and I would prepare myself for every outcome, but... I never expected this. I never _asked_ for this."

  
You were interrupted by a fit of coughing. Moving his hand down your neck and to your back, he sat down beside you as he waited patiently for you to calm down. He watched as the emerald green petals fell gently from your parted lips and down into your lap, your (colour) eyes glaring down at them bitterly as you ceased coughing.

  
"I..." Your voice cracked as fresh tears fell down your cheeks, landing in your lap alongside the flower petals. "I never wanted to feel this way... I don't want to feel this way. Oz, I-..."

  
You cut yourself off as you looked up at him; the setting sunlight streaming in through the window reflected beautifully in his soft brown eyes, giving them a gentle golden glow that took your breath away. Ozpin stared intently back into your glassy (colour) eyes, remaining silent for a few brief moments before speaking.

  
"I know," He sighed, "But I have to hear you say it."

  
You took in a deep breath, closing your eyes and leaning your head into his shoulder as you spoke in a broken voice.

  
"I love you, Oz..." You murmured, shivering as his arm wrapped around your shoulders and held you close to him. "I love you so much that it _hurts_..."

  
Ozpin waited once more for you to calm down, allowing you time to recollect yourself, and giving him time to mentally rehearse his own words. Your breathing steadied as you lifted your head to look up at him, ready to speak and apologize. He interrupted you, speaking firmly and confidently. 

  
"Do not apologize, (y/n). You have nothing to be sorry for." He said, bringing you closer and resting his forehead against yours. "I love you too."

  
And like that, it was as though a weight was lifted from your shoulders. The lump that had been ever present in your throat slowly disappeared, and the emerald flower petals surrounding you glowed a soft green before evaporating and dissipating completely.

  
You smiled as the soreness in your chest faded and, in a rush of adrenaline caused simply by hearing those words, you laughed and wrapped your arms around Ozpin. He was surprised at the sudden gesture but after overcoming the initial shock, he gently wrapped his arms around you as well, holding you close as if you would disappear if he ever let go.

 

It seemed that your operation was quite unnecessary after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand there were have it! This was a really fun topic to write about, I think I might try this again with another character. If anyone has any ideas for the next short fic, be sure to let me know. I'm always open to writing prompts and/or requests ^^


End file.
